


Wait! No!

by xXIsabellaAuthorxX



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ayano Aishi - Freeform, Based Off of a Dream, F/M, YanPai, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIsabellaAuthorxX/pseuds/xXIsabellaAuthorxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She ruined my life..for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait! No!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mason Dixon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mason+Dixon).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starter chapter. Expect some more lenghthy chapters later.

 It was fine until...she came. I saw her spying on me once or twice,but i didn't really care. She was probably looking at the fountain. That's what I thought,anyway. I just continued to eat my bento. Oh,you don't know who I am. My name is Taro Yamada. Moving on. Oh god..when was it..? It was..when I was in Akademi High. About 20 years ago. It was a sunny day. I was walking to school alone. I usually walked with my friend,Osana Najimi. But she had been murdered in the same week that Inkyu Basu dissapeared. Unlike Osana,Inkyu's corpse wasn't found. Then the Cooking Club leader. I walked to school. Everyone walked to their lockers as usual. Except Inkyu Basu. She was probably dead. That's what i thought. Something was...off that day. At the time I didn't know what it was,but something was **way**  off. I saw Inkyu. She was walking hunched over,with her head down. "Hey Inkyu!" I remember yelling to her. No response. I looked behind me and saw Ayano. She was mostly harmless at the time.  **Mostly.** At that point I saw a gleam of light. A white bright gleam on the tip of something. Inkyu looked like she was holding a knife. I rubbed my eyes. "Just a trick of the light." I thought. I waved to Kuu-dere. She noticed,but didn't wave back. I don't like her but..she seems nice..if she talked. I walked toward the school's fountain when...it happened.

I heard a scream. The occult club had a special....ritual that happened when they saw a murder or a corpse. I heard the teachers talking about it..but I had never seen it. I know it involved a knife. I looked behind me. Inkyu was stabbing Kokona! I screamed.

"Now!" Oka yelled. Occult club members ran toward Inkyu. They grabbed her arms and legs so she couldn't move. The art club kids got a painters smock. The drama club kids got gloves and a mask. One of the Occult club members got a weirdly shaped knife. "Who shall do the slaying?" Oka said. It felt like a trip in time to an execution in the 1700's. "Him!" One of the other Occult members yelled. They pointed a black gloved finger at me. "I don't wanna kill anyone!" I thought. But it was too late. In a matter of seconds,a mask was put on my face. Gloves were slapped tightly onto my arms. A knife was slipped into my hand. Everyone lifted Inkyu into the air. "Execute her!" She yelled. I gulped. I can't kill Inkyu! I just can't! "No!" Sakyu yelled. I heard someone-a girl-mutter "Sakyu....threat....must kill". That must be Inkyu! She wants only bloodshed! I must kill her! Part of me wants to kill her,the other part doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet.


End file.
